This invention relates to a bicycle carrier, and more particularly to a bicycle carrier having a fork mount arrangement that engages the bicycle fork so as to secure the bicycle to the carrier and maintain the stability of the bicycle on the carrier.
Fork mount bicycle carriers are well known, and employ the bicycle fork to secure the bicycle to the carrier and to stabilize the bicycle on the carrier. A conventional fork mount arrangement incorporates a skewer with which the bicycle fork is engaged. The skewer is typically received within slots in the prongs of the bicycle fork that are normally adapted to receive the axle of the bicycle wheel. The fork mount typically includes an engagement mechanism that engages the fork prongs. The engagement mechanism typically includes a nut threaded onto one end of the skewer and a cam-operated clamping member engaged with the opposite end of the skewer, which is interconnected with a manually operable handle. The clamping member and the nut cooperate to clamp the fork prongs against a fork mount block when the handle is moved to an operative or closed position. Movement of the handle to an open release position disengages the nut and the clamping member from the fork prongs, to allow the fork to be engaged with or removed from the skewer.
While a fork mount configuration provides a highly satisfactory arrangement for securing a bicycle to a carrier, certain prior art designs have nothing that prevents the bicycle from being removed from the carrier by unauthorized persons, which can result in theft of the bicycle when secured to the carrier. Attempts have been made to overcome this problem, by incorporating a lock feature into the handle which prevents the handle from being moved to its release position when locked. However, fork mount arrangements of this type still have a nut or retainer threaded onto the end of the skewer opposite the handle, which can be removed with a tool so as to allow unauthorized removal of the bicycle from the carrier. In addition, carriers of this type typically require manual manipulation of both the nut and the clamping member relative to the skewer, to adjust the clamping mechanism so as to accommodate variations in thickness of the fork prongs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking fork mount arrangement for a bicycle carrier, in which there are no exposed threaded members so as to prevent disassembly of the fork mount arrangement and thereby unauthorized removal of the bicycle. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a bicycle carrier in which adjustment of the fork mount clamping mechanism is carried out using the manually operable lever that is operated so as to move the clamping mechanism between its engaged and release positions. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a bicycle carrier with a fork mount clamping mechanism having a relatively simple construction and a relatively small number of components, to minimize the cost of manufacture and simplify operation of the clamping mechanism. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a bicycle carrier having a fork mount clamping mechanism which is relatively simple in its components and construction, yet which provides effective and reliable operation in mounting a bicycle to the carrier and preventing unauthorized removal of the bicycle.
In accordance with the invention, a fork mount arrangement for a bicycle carrier includes a clamping mechanism having an elongated member, in the form of a skewer, that is adapted to be received within slots formed in the prongs of a bicycle fork. The skewer extends through a mounting block defining opposite sides, which is adapted to be received between the fork prongs and which defines a pair of spaced apart inner clamping surfaces, each of which is adapted to engage the inside of one of the fork prongs. The skewer defines first and second ends. At the first end, the skewer is provided with a first, non-rotatable clamping member that is axially fixed in position relative to the skewer, and which is spaced from a first one of the inner clamping surfaces so as to define a space for receiving one of the fork prongs therebetween. At the second end, the skewer is provided with a second clamping member that is axially movable relative to the skewer, in combination with an adjustable position actuator assembly engaged between the skewer and the second clamping member. The actuator assembly is selectively movable between an engaged position and a release position. An adjustable position connection, such as a threaded connection, is provided between the actuator assembly and the skewer for enabling the position of the actuator assembly, and thereby the clamping member, to be adjusted relative to the skewer by operation of the actuator assembly. The second clamping member is spaced outwardly from the second inner clamping surface, so as to define a space therebetween for receiving one of the fork prongs. Movement of the actuator assembly to its engaged position functions to move the second clamping member toward the second inner clamping surface, to clamp the fork prong therebetween, and to draw the first outer clamping member inwardly toward the first inner clamping surface, to clamp the opposite fork prong therebetween. A biasing member, such as a spring, is interposed between the actuator assembly and the second clamping member, for urging the second clamping member outwardly away from the second inner clamping surface into engagement with a cam surface defined by an actuator member incorporated in the actuator assembly. With this construction, movement of the actuator member to place the actuator assembly in its engaged position functions against the force of the biasing member to move the second clamping member inwardly. When the actuator member of the actuator assembly is moved to place the actuator assembly in its release position, the biasing member moves the second clamping member outwardly away from the second inner clamping surface, to enable the skewer to be moved axially so as to enable the first clamping member to be moved away from the first inner clamping surface and to disengage the fork prongs.
The first clamping member includes fork engagement structure that is received within the slot in the lower end of the fork prong located adjacent the first clamping member, which is operable to prevent rotation of the skewer when the bicycle fork is engaged with the skewer. The threaded connection between the actuator assembly and the opposite end of the skewer enables the actuator assembly to be rotated by operation of the actuator member while rotation of the skewer is prevented by engagement of the engagement structure of the first clamping member with the fork prong, to adjust the position of the second clamping member so as to accommodate fork prongs of different thicknesses. When the desired position of the second clamping member has been attained in this manner, the actuator member is operated so as to place the actuator assembly in its engaged position.
The fork mount arrangement further includes a locking arrangement for selectively maintaining the actuator assembly in its engaged position, which is operable to prevent movement of the first and second clamping members out of engagement with the fork prongs, so as to prevent unauthorized removal of the bicycle. The locking arrangement includes a lock subassembly mounted to the actuator member, in combination with a retainer associated with the second clamping member. The lock subassembly includes a key-operated outwardly extending rotatable locking tab which can be rotated between locked and unlocked positions. The lock retainer is in the form of a flange extending laterally from the second clamping member, having a slot adapted to receive the locking tab when the actuator assembly is moved to its engaged position so as to engage the fork prongs between the first and second clamping members and the respective first and second inside clamping surfaces. Movement of the locking tab to its locked position engages the locking tab with the retainer flange adjacent the slot, to prevent movement of the actuator member, to maintain the actuator assembly in its engaged position. When the actuator assembly is in its engaged position, the fork mount arrangement of the present invention has no exposed components which can be accessed and which can be manipulated to thwart the locked actuator assembly and enable removal of the bicycle from the carrier by authorized persons. Subsequent movement of the locking tab to its unlocked position allows the locking tab to be moved through the retainer slot, and thereby movement of the actuator member to place the actuator assembly in its release position, to disengage the fork prongs and to enable the bicycle to be removed from the carrier..
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.